A Thousand Red Threads
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: An elusive figure had been eluding Ganondorf's grasp for the longest, but when he finally captures them will he come to realize that perhaps their meeting was not so coincidental? And what if he starts to work a little harder for their attention? (GanonXOC)
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Red Threads

Chapter 1- White Dress

The waters gently lapped against the jagged, upward stalagmites that made a natural barrier around the large, looming island keep called the 'Forsaken Fortress'. Admits the highest climb, upon the highest summit was a cozy building where the master of the island lived. A giant, raven-feathered bird had made an equally cozy nest not too far below the lodging of it's and the island's dominant male, as it slept for the night. Upon the balcony stood a man in a loose white shirt with skin as dark as the night sky and hair as red as dawn's rays. His gold eyes quietly searched his land for any trace of the phantom that had been plaguing both nightmare and vision recently.

Perhaps it was an embodiment of his sins come to haunt him, or his wary mind was just casting around random after images upon his eyes, but he could have sworn he had seen glimpses of a girl in a white dress- something of a sort of sundress. But a single woman among the population of men on the island would be easily caught and…dealt with by his minions in some way. He thought, once more, it was merely his imagination and moved to turn away before he gripped the railing and forced himself to stay put as he saw once more the image that had caught his attention.

The white of something not too far below the nest his pet bird had made for itself, was the fluttering of the ends of a white skirt before it vanished. Perhaps she had stepped out from somewhere under him while he was distracted. The master turned from the balcony and grabbed his black and gold coat, pulling it on. This time, for sure, he would catch this figure that came and went like fog. He pushed moblin and minion aside roughly to get outside and when he did, she had scaled down five more floors to the outside dock. "Hey!" The figure looked up and the master twitched.

Bright, grey eyes shone up from under a white hood. Eyes that could have belonged to a feral beast of some ancient sort. Then he took notice that the moblins and the goblins didn't approach her at all. As if they didn't notice her, but they did stare at their master. "Who do you think you are, running around my fortress! This isn't a playground, little girl!" He snapped angrily and the figure turned to him and he continued, "Moblins! Hold that individual to that spot!" Some moblins moved towards the figure that looked at them. They slowly began to get closer and the figure was unfazed, as the Master continued down to the scene, keeping his eyes half on the figure and half where he was going. His moblins had loosely surrounded the figure and moved away while the master approached them. "How did you get here?" The figure didn't respond and took careful observation of the lackeys around them, which started to shift uneasily. "You all stay right where you are!"

The figure turned and jumped over his minions before diving into the water and vanishing as a fog rolled in from the ocean's misty night and the lord of the island growled angrily, "You have to come up for air sometime." He said before walking off.

* * *

As his strongest and most fearless of knights guarded the water, the Master bitterly returned to his chambers. He had gotten what he had wanted but it didn't seem enough. It never fully seemed like enough. Images of the figures all-too graceful and agile movements brought back an after thought to his mind, "A woman…among a horde of males…" He muttered to himself as he entered his room, "How interesting this can truly become." As the figure rose into their refugee, pulling themselves onto a stone floor in front of a large statue of a womanly figure as the breathing figure took off their wet clothes, going to a small circle of cryptic writing and bowing within it to the statue, and began to silently begin their prayers to it.

The next evening the Master anxiously paced before the water. No one could hold their breath for so long. Perhaps the current swept them away. Perhaps they had swam to close to the rocks and drowned. His minions were too stupid to swim properly and search for the figure but suddenly as he moved to leave there was a splash and he whipped around. The figure had emerged, wrapped in a white cloak unlike the night before, and his minions were ready this time. They threw a net over the figure, catching them off-guard and in it's grasp as the knights under his command shoved the weaker ranks aside and pulled the net from the water, slippery, heavy with water, and holding one cloaked figure captive. "You were wrong to think you got the better of me, intruder." the Master boasted confidently as the white-cloaked figure struggled and thrashed, "No use fighting the inevita-" The cloak's hood fell back to show the face of one of their minions and the master finished, "-ble?" There was a flash of bright light that blasted Ganon's minions far from him and he whipped around, the figure in another cloak, standing a meter or so from him. "Cute trick- it won't work on me though."

The figure nodded and stepped back, brandishing a large sword with intricate and dark cryptic writing along the edge of the blade, making the master chuckle, "You dare challenge me, Ganondorf, to a duel of swords? I see…may you regret it." They raised their sword and the wind picked up, swarming and swirling to the tip of the sword to summon a gyro ball before the figure flung it at Ganondorf, knocking him back slightly before he charged them. Ganondorf brought his sword down towards their head boldly but two hands shot up and stopped the blade, holding it between their palms as Ganondorf struggled to press on with his attack. "I see. You've been trained." A piercing grey eye locked on with one of Ganon's own, making his shudder before being roughly butted in the stomach with the hilt of his opponent's sword. He slashed back but his blows were parried, even with his two blades, the hood of the stranger and their cloak never revealing their clothes or their gender, nor giving hint to an identity. "Perhaps I will spare your life-!" With a quick slash, the brooch that held the cloak upon the figure clattered to the ground and the cloak fell in an instant, Ganondorf hesitating as the figure flinched from the surprise.

A woman stood in the center of the ring that was their rumpled cloak, their hair pulled tightly back into a bun with pins in it as her grey eyes displayed slight shock, "Oh, my. Looks like your little cloak fell." Ganondorf taunted and earned a sharp glare that made his shiver, "What eyes!" He mused aloud before the cloak was thrown in his face and a hard and abnormally strong shove sent him into the very water the woman emerged from. Ganondorf surfaced and ripped the cloak from his face to see her being held down by his strongest knights as he smirked and pulled himself from the water. "What a refreshing experience. Come, Guards, and be careful with her. The gentler gender is very fragile." Ganondorf said, slipping his hands into his sleeved as his knights held her arms and forcibly made her walk with them behind Ganondorf who paused for a moment just before the stair case to his room to speak to a trident-wielding goblin, "Quickly put some large cushions in my room before I get there." He ordered and continued on. The tinier goblins scaled the walls to get past the group and arranged a corner of Ganondorfs room into a small area of pillows and cushions, "Over there, Knights of mine. Not to rough now, we don't want to seem like brutes." The Knights struggled to follow the orders as Ganondorf pulled up a chair while the girl was put on the cushions, seemingly untouched by the water she came from while Ganondorf was drenched to the bone. Thankfully the night was warm as the knights stood guard over the girl. "I don't believe I caught your name." She held her head up high and Ganondorf smirked, having taken note of it since they resumed their fighting,

She simply looked away with a "Humph!", obviously not wishing to continue the conversation anymore but Ganondorf wanted more.

"Don't be like that. You're quite the skilled fighter for a child." He said and she glared at him, "You look a bit too…old…to be a child though. Perhaps a teenager?" He looked her over with more scrutiny. She was of voluptuous built despite how a simple white dress hid most of it, and her hair was of a dark color, even in the candle light. The woman turned from him despite how questions of how she got there and her age still went unanswered, but for her name, she wrote it on a piece of paper for him. Kohana. "Well, you seem to be entertaining and you're the only capable fighter I've seen in a while. I'll keep you as spoils of war." He said and got up with a pair of metal cuffs and snapped one around her right, delicate, ankle, before snapping the other end to one of the many ring decorations around his room. She immediately began to try and take it off and pry it from the wall, "Oh, it's solid iron-" She grabbed the ring in the wall and put her foot against it before pulling it hard enough to make two nails pop out, "I guess I will be putting in new nails as well. Knights." They poked her with the tips of their swords before she quickly took them and decapitated the both of them, "Now, look what a mess you've made, Kohana." Ganondorf tutted, crimson blood on the cushions she sat on and a bit on the dress she wore, "You got your dress dirty."

* * *

Within the months that followed, Kohana still refused to verbally speak to Ganondorf but he continued on the conversation on his own as she sat and listened, or ignored. Anywhere Ganondorf went around the fortress or even to an island or two, he forcibly dragged Kohana along with him. Even to the area where the moblins built a strange metal cage and young girls were slowly being accumulated, an act that brought sadness to her which was eminent on her face, "Come on, ladies," Ganondorf encouraged as he unlocked the door, the younger girls running out and flocking around Kohana who smiled softly, "Yes, yes, that's quite enough." Ganondorf said with a hint of jealousy and led the ladies to a room that he had the moblins clean up and re-purpose into a small study. It kept Kohana happy and she watched over the girls who enjoyed not being locked up all of the time, and them not whining made Ganondorf happy.

Ganondorf sat down on a large, comfortable couch he had put into the room as the other 'hostages' collected books and relaxed, Kohana daintily sitting far from Ganondorf on the couch as well, opening up a book she had gotten from one of the many bookshelves. Despite how he had discovered their age was but a year apart, their intimacy was more like 30 years apart. They dined together every night and Ganondorf made her sleep with him in his bed after her many attempts to escape, along with him accompanying her everywhere and dragging her with him everywhere, there were also a few romantic gestures and nights here and there which were usually ruined quickly by his dolt minions. "Kohana." He voiced and she looked over, "We have been acquainted for many months now (like, 5), come, sit closer to me." He requested and she shyly scooted a little bit closer, making him frown. Ganondorf reached over and pulled her closer to him, "You're cold today." He voiced and she looked away, "Very cold indeed. What do you read today?" He questioned and she showed him the book she picked out, obliging his wish that they read it together as snacks were brought in. Ganondorf slipped his hand onto her thigh while the girls were distracted and Kohana smacked his hand, making him pull it away with a hearty laugh. Thankfully, she was older than him so he could get away with some childish things. "Why do you spur my attempts, woman?" He questioned and she reached up and grabbed his cloak, pulling him down so his ear was level with her lips before a low and sultry voice said,

"Because your advances are ill-timed." Ganondorf's heart skipped a beat as the voice continued, "You feel lust but not love. I do not admire such a trait. Therefore, I do not take to you." His heart raced as she released him and he sat up perfectly straight and she continued to read,

"That is…your voice?" He asked and she nodded, "Every night, I want to hear it." She rolled her eyes and eventually, Ganondorf and Kohana ushered the girls back into their cage for the night, locking them up (Ganondorf did anyways) and they both retired to their room, Ganondorf shutting the door behind him. As soon as they entered the magical barrier he made for Kohana activated, only when the door was shut, and was made with her blood for the best accuracy. She could go to the Balcony but only if Ganondorf was with her and even then the Helmaroc King wasn't particularly fond of her- often because it's own stupidity around her got the bird into trouble with Ganondorf.

"Who knew you had such a nice voice?" Ganondorf mused aloud and sat on the bed, having finished changing for the night. Kohana glanced back at him then looked away as she went to her own tiny dresser and pulled out a night gown, going to the bathroom to change. She came out, Ganondorf having vanished and she still crossed the room to the bed and sat down, Ganondorf reappearing to chain her to the wall before he laid down first, pulling her to lay against him. He played with the pins in her hair as he did every evening while he unwound and relaxed, "Will you tell me where you come from now?" She closed her eyes, giving no answer, "I see- so you will speak and then keep quiet again?" Kohana said nothing before he pointed out, "You seem fully aware of your position and that your fate is in my hands, yet you play these games with me. Perhaps you're getting ahead of yourself." She sat up, pulling from his hold and far from him to the extent of the chain that bound her limits as he sat up as well,

"Silence is a virtue you don't seem to have, Ganondorf." She told him simply, "It doesn't matter where I come from or who I am, what should matter to you is that it is YOU who makes ME to be the threat." She told him out-right, "I may be quiet but I'm not a fool. I know your plan to resurface Hyrule and rule it, I know you send that goddess-forsaken bird out to pick up girls who may be the key to your mental well-being," Ganondorf got up and stood in front of her, looming over her, "But never once have I used my voice for there was no need until you stand here and blatantly threaten me to speak. Here I am, speaking to you. You must be overjoyed, aren't you? For if a spoiled brat doesn't get what they want, they throw a tantrum and I see you very calm before me."

Ganondorf was mentally shell-shocked by her words but he reached down and tilted her head up before leaning down and kissing her. This seemed to catch her off-guard for a moment before she reeled and slammed him hard. Despite the surging pain he smirked, "And after all that proclamation you're still the same spit-fire woman. You women tend to get more interesting the madder you get-" He was swiftly delivered a kick to the stomach, making him double over before she pushed him on to the floor,

"**Perhaps** you shouldn't get so **cocky**. Remember, I still hold my own against you with sword." She told him simply and moved over to the pad of cushions and pillows that now resides atop a circular little bed. She sat down on it and watched him as he slowly got to his feet, going over to the corner where she watched from. Unlike Kohana, Ganondorf had the ability to freely move around, while Kohana was still chained. As he stopped in front of her, a hand on his stomach, she looked up at him with her fiery grey eyes. He saw his reflection within their contracting pupils as her irises shrunk against the light to better help her see. He felt something strange the longer he stared into them- as if he had remembered these defiant grey eyes before. As if some where in his brain were memories of this woman that he simply could not remember. His brain tried to pull them up but something kept them back. "Do what you will to me."

" 'Do what you will'." He repeated with a smirk, "Come, Kohana, it's late. Let's go to bed."

"I am not your wife, I will not join you." She said bluntly, "If not for the barrier you made, I would be spending every night in another room, but your fear of me has your mind in a routine you are uneasy to break." Kohana said and he steeled himself against it. It was like every time she spoke, she hit the nail on the head. She knew him better than he knew himself- why was that? It didn't make him mad though, like his knights trying to do the same or an opponent.

"You're right, but the day is over. I think we should speak about everything in the morning, don't you? We would better have our heads instead from the tired minds we have now. There's no reason to bicker and fight right now, we're both very tired." Ganondorf said and Kohana thought about it, letting out a little yawn as she did so.

"I will sleep here for the night." She stated, turning from him and pulling a blanket over herself, but Ganondorf reached down and tied the blanket around her, "What-!?" He picked her up and dropped her on his bed, "How uncouth!" She huffed before he got on the bed and towered over her as she blinked in surprise, and stared up at him with those shiver-summoning eyes of hers.

"You know, I think it's high time you realize who runs things around here." He told her before she narrowed her eyes and he shivered. "There can't be two Alphas, my dear." But she smirked at his statement.


	2. Chapter 2

A Thousand Red Threads

Chapter 2 - Evidence

Kohana sat on the couch in the study with Ganondorf not too far off, braiding the girl's hair for them to keep them occupied as the trays for the snacks were taken away. Kohana tied the ends of the little braids with some string and the girl went off to join the others in a reading circle they had made while Ganondorf looked over at Kohana who sat on the middle seat today on the couch, "I think now would be an opportune time to speak on matters we've…touched on." Kohana looked away as if she didn't know what he was talking about, and began braiding a small section of her clothes to look busy, "Hey, don't pretend to be some busy-body when I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." He said sternly and she glanced at him, "I simply want to get to know you since you'll be staying here. After all, you won't be leaving anytime soon." She seemed to be thinking about it, "I also talk enough for the both of us, but on the other hand you don't talk at all." He reached over and gently pulled the bun-haired woman over to him more, reaching up and pulling the pin from her hair, dissolving her bun into a long waterfall of dark red hair.

Kohana gasped and quickly collected her hair and wound it back to the back of her head in a tight bun before swiping the pin from a laughing Ganondorf as she tried to pin her hair back together. He took the pin back and she looked up at him with shock, "Keep it down. I like it better when it's down." One of the girls noticed a few loose tresses of Kohana's hair and went over,

"Lady, your hair is so pretty! Can I braid it?" The girl asked happily and Ganondorf sat back. The girl took Kohana's hair, making her flinch, and attempted to braid it before Kohana pulled her hair from the girl's grasp, "No, don't touch it!" She said in a panic that made the girls scared and Ganondorf look on in disbelief. "But I-" The girl tried and Kohana turned and ran from the room, covering her face with an arm as she pushed past the guards outside the door.

The girls looked mortified and so was Ganondorf who got to his feet, the first girl's tears welled up and she started crying, and the others followed as Ganondorf stumbled over how to silence them or comfort them, "I-I didn't mean to make her mad." "She's so mad at us!" Another sobbed and another voiced, "She'll never play with us again!" Before they all started to jointly sob and cry, a knight coming into the room as Ganondorf stood over the little ladies,

"Now, now, girls, there's no need to cry! She's not mad at you-" They cried louder and harder at his words, "I'll go get her, girls, so just- just try to calm down-" They ignored him and Ganondorf left the room, "Knight! Ensure the ladies stay in the room and-" Ganondorf looked around, seeing a Moblin with a treasure pouch. He ripped it from his minion and checked the contents, sighing with relief. Butterfly necklaces and Golden Feathers filled the pouch to the brim, "Give them these. I don't care if you have to sit there and let them climb all over you, you make sure they stop crying." The knight saluted and said, "Yes sir!" before Ganondorf took off, a moblin showing him the place where Kohana had ran off too.

"Kohana." He said and she glanced over, standing on the dock of where she first appeared, "What was the meaning for that outburst?" He demanded and she dove into the water instead of giving him an answer, "HEY!" Ganondorf snapped as the bubbles disappeared. He took off his cloak and dove in after her into the icy water. He sunk a little and shook off the cold and looked up, Kohana swimming away in what looked like an air bubble, but Ganondorf followed none the less. She swam quickly past obstacles and in through holes that Ganondorf narrowly squeezed into, until a pocket of air appeared at the top of a narrow pathway. She hastily swam up and vanished while Ganondorf mentally questioned what she was doing, before following suit and surfaced in the "air pocket" that was actually a room. Not just any room- a temple room.

Kohana was unscathed by the water and quickly ran towards a huge statue of a woman sitting cross legged, holding a staff in her left hand and a blade like the one Kohana had fought with, in her right, it's tip in the floor. Ganondorf pulled himself up and the water dissolved from him and his clothes but left him feeling cold as he watched Kohana fall to her knees within a circle lit by candles, and began to pray, the soft murmur of her hushed speaking filling the silence in the room as Ganondorf looked around. Outside the windows of the temple room, it looked like water- and fish were swimming around. It seemed that somehow this place was unaffected by environmental changes- but how? She continued to pray and Ganondorf wandered around the cobble stone room, finding a bathroom and a bed behind the statue, as well as clothes hanging up to dry on a line.

Ganondorf found several doors out, but all of them blocked from the outside and the hole in the floor to the water looked as if it had only recently opened. When the muttering stopped, Ganondorf approached Kohana who was meditating, "Kohana…how long have you been here before the hole in the floor opened?" She looked at him as he stood outside of the circle in front of her.

"I can't really remember." She said and thought about it, before putting her hair back up, "It's a sin to let my hair down…It's the only real thing I can remember from my past. I can only remember that it truly hurt someone…" Ganondorf sat down, and they sat in silence for a while,

"The girls all started crying when you ran off so brashly. Even I was a bit taken back." He voiced and she stared at him, "I will make a proposition to you, right here and now, and if you take it then we leave together, if not, separately." He stated and she continued to wait for him as he opened his mouth with his offer.

* * *

Not too long after, the door to the study opened, Ganondorf entering as the girls looked up, pausing in their crying. He smiled, his hand behind him, "Look, whom I've found." He said,

Kohana stepping into the room, holding his hand.

The girls yelled about their happiness and collectively jumped on Kohana as Ganondorf sat back down in the mid-morning sun on his favorite little couch. The knight had been disrobed by the girls, something that quieted them some what and Kohana helped him replace his armor as the girls held up books they wanted her to read to them, while Ganondorf closed his eyes. Kohana sat next to him the way he liked her too and she read to the girls who sat around in a semi-circle to listen to the woman stumble and stammer over long paragraphs but still they loved it when she read to them. Ganondorf listened as well, pretending to cat-nap in the sun until the book was done, allowing the younger girls to taunt him about how pretending to be asleep was childish.

He got up and moved to a large window in the study where he had put a few steps to a heavily padded and cushioned little lounge area that always caught the best of the sun, pillows in a great abundance on this little area and he sat down before moving to lay down as Kohana sat down next to him with her own book, "This is much better. That couch is very cramped." He voiced and she scoffed lightly before he pulled her to lay on him. "I thought for sure-" "Let sleeping dogs lie, Ganon." She told him and let Ganondorf pull her down to lay on him, covering her a little with his cloak's sleeve. Ganondorf fell asleep in the warm rays of the sun and eventually, Kohana drifted off as well, covering the lower half of her face with her book, two knights looming over the both of them when it was about time to move the girls back to their holding cell,

"If we wake up Lord Ganondorf…he will kill us." One of the knights said and the other voiced, "But…the young ladies have to get back to their cell and he's the only one with the key." The Knights contemplated what to do but one of the young girls went over and fearlessly shook Kohana awake as the knights jolted,

"Miss Lady!" The girl called and Kohana blinked sleepily, looking at the girl with a soft smile and dazed eyes, "You and the evil man fell asleep. It's time to wake up."

Kohana reached out and pet the girl affectionately before sitting up and stretching, shaking Ganondorf who continued to sleep, before she smacked his chest with her book and he woke up abruptly, "NH!?" He grunted and the knights took the liberty of informing him of what the time was. "Oh- right…I guess we slept quite a lot, Kohana." He got up and pulled her to her feet, the younger girls flocking around Kohana as she led them back down the path to their cage, Ganondorf pausing a moment. The girls all around her made her look more like a mother than the possession of Ganondorf's she had become. Like all of the girls were her children and she didn't mind spending time with them. Something in side of him hated it. The way she interacted with those children compared to how she did with him. Granted he had captured her and had her for a few months, but still, that darker part of him- the Sadist- wanted to see her suffer away from those children in a cold, desolate tower with him being her only visitor. However the other half of him was concocting a plan so that, perchance, a little Ganondorf Jr. would be among the group. Ganondorf moved past her as she gently shut the cage door and he locked it as one of the girls spoke up,

"Don't be mean to Miss Lady anymore!" They told Ganondorf who looked over the girl coolly. It was a dark-brown haired girl dressed in a ragged dress with bright blue eyes, glaring at him, "Don't do it."

"Little girl-" Ganondorf started before Kohana interjected, "He is nice to me. It was my fault." She said then smiled, "Do not worry about me, girls. Good Night." She said and Ganondorf took that as his cue to finish locking the door and walk off with Kohana next to him. When they were out of ear shot of the girls in the cage, Ganondorf voiced, "Nice cover down there." She laughed a little, Ganondorf taking initiative as he brushed his palm against the palm of her left hand and held it. "That knight didn't seem to be fairing too well with them." Kohana laughed a little more at his bad attempt to make conversation. He realized he couldn't think of anything else to talk about when she pointed out, "Actions speak louder than words." She said and he opened the door for her, shutting it behind them, a hobgoblin just finishing lighting the torches around his draped bed. It squeaked and ran off, shutting the door hard behind it.

Kohana moved to her dresser to get her change of clothes, before she was grabbed from behind, making her let out a little yell of surprise as Ganondorf set her on the bed, "Ganon-!" Was all she could say before he kissed her. He deepened the kiss by pulling her closer before he surfaced for air and she slapped him,

"So feisty." He said, picking her up as she protested, "Enough of your games! Put me down!" Ganondorf obliged, setting her down on her feet before kissing her more and grabbing her ass, making her jolt, "At least be smooth about it!" She huffed and he chuckled, "Stop this, there's no mood at all." He blinked,

"Mood?" He repeated, having not interacted with a girl or woman equally long as he had dated someone, completely having forgotten everything about the subject. She pulled away, "Oh- OOOOHH" Kohana glared at him and he smirked, "Yes, 'mood'. Right." He went around and put out the torches around his bed and opened his arms, "Viola!"

"There was more mood with the torches lit." She told him and he frowned, having completely lost touch with how to handle women of any sort, "Look, Ganondorf." He looked at her quietly, "We're not young anymore. We don't have the years to waste playing grab-ass. I won't be your 'mistress-of-the-night' because we're not vampires either. You either put forth effort to properly woo me, or you don't. It's as simple as that. There can't be a middle-ground. Maybe if we had met long, long ago, but not now." Ganondorf sighed, rubbing the back of his neck,

"You're right." He said and grabbed a change of clothes, walking past her and smacked her ass hard on his way to the bathroom, making her yelp, "But, that doesn't mean we still can't act like it." He laughed and she punched him in the back lightly making him yell, "Argh, my back!" "Quiet over there, old man, I need my beauty rest!"

* * *

Ganondorf laid his head in Kohana's lap as they both read, the younger girls annoyed with his flirtatious behavior, "Hey, knock it off, old man!" "Let her read in peace!" "GROSS!" Ganondorf's eyebrow twitched as he looked up at Kohana,

"I don't understand their fickleness. Why all of a sudden-?" He asked and Kohana shrugged, reaching down and running her fingers through his hair, "Just be quiet, Ganondorf. Just be quiet and read." She told him and he focused on the feeling of her fingers gently sliding through his hair. Something seemed so eerily familiar about this position and her fingers in his hair…but he just couldn't remember where from. He liked it though, how very gently the tips of her nails brushed his scalp for the briefest of milliseconds. An undeniable feeling of being relaxed to the very core swept over him as he continued to lay in her lap at her mercy. "Girls, don't act like that. Keep in mind that he does take care of us. He can very well not do so and let his demons kill us." She reminded the girls who seemed to go quiet. It seemed to…familiar…

" 'Feels nice." He voiced and she continued, pausing to turn a page every so often, "Kohana, stop it." He grunted after a while and she pulled her hand away, a hurt look on her face at his protest, "I need- to focus on this book." He said and she looked away before he fell to the ground with a heavy thud and a groan, the younger girls having banned together to pull him down. He looked at the young girls, "You test my patience, girls. It grows ever thinner with your disobedience."

"Don't be friendly with her!" The girls huffed and Ganondorf got back up and sat back on the couch, pulling Kohana with him as she looked at him, her eyes asking him if what he was doing was a good idea. "You'll just be mean to her again."

"Whether I am mean to her or not, isn't for you girls to decide." Ganondorf said sternly, "You little girls need to learn your place! If you won't heed my words then listen to hers but you all need to remember who you're talking to." He told them and the girls looked about to cry, "And you!" Ganondorf said, turning to Kohana who glared down at him with her feral, grey-eyes that yelled 'speak another word to me and I will kill you'. "Why do you seem so familiar?"

"I don't understand your question but let me tell you something." She told him sharply, "If you yell at me or these girls again, I will throw you out of the window so quickly and so hard, you will be a splat upon the water's surface." Ganondorf shuddered before he smiled and hugged her tight,

"I do enjoy you getting so worked up." He said and she huffed, the girls going back to being normal as he sat back down next to her and she huffed, still wound-up tighter than a metal coil. "Did you have any books to read in your little temple?"

"Yes. Many. They were put in the temple just before I was, I suppose." She said and voiced, "By the way- There's another entrance to it other than swimming." She told him as he got up,

"Tell me where it is? I want to look at that temple more." He said and she shrugged,

"Ok." She voiced, "It's just under the Helmaroc's nest- you knock on the wall. A few times." Ganondorf left the room and told the guards to not let any of the ladies leave unless he was with them. After knocking on the wall where Kohana said it would be, a door opened up to a winding staircase that led back into the room where he had found her yesterday. He looked around once more to find a bookshelf, going over to it. All of the books seemed to be self-teaching spell books aside from a few in an old language that Ganondorf could read. A very large one in particular, caught his eye.

"Oh, this one is in Gerudo." He mused aloud as he pulled it down, finding it to be a folder of various papers and such and his eyes widened as his pupils shrunk. They were all about Kohana. Her birth certificate, papers referring to her acceptance as a temple priestess, and various loose-leaf pages about her, written by someone else. He took a minute to read the pages and was shocked to find something he wouldn't have expected.

"Kohana…is from…the Gerudo Valley?"


End file.
